footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Fredrik Ljungberg
| cityofbirth = Vittsjö | countryofbirth = Sweden | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1982–1994 | youthclubs = Halmstads | years = 1994–1998 1998–2007 2007–2008 2009–2010 2010 2011 2011–2012 2014 Total | clubs = Halmstads Arsenal West Ham United Seattle Sounders FC Chicago Fire Celtic Shimizu S-Pulse Mumbai City | caps(goals) = 79 (10) 216 (72) 25 (2) 37 (2) 15 (2) 7 (0) 8 (0) 4 (0) 391 (62) | nationalyears = 1993 1994 1995–1998 1998–2008 | nationalteam = Sweden U16 Sweden U18 Sweden U21 Sweden | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (0) 8 (1) 12 (5) 75 (14) | manageryears = 2016–2017 2017 2018–2019 2019 2019 | managerclubs = Arsenal U15 VfL Wolfsburg (assistant) Arsenal U23 (Head Coach) Arsenal (assistant) Arsenal (interim) }} Karl Fredrik "Freddie" Ljungberg (born 16 April 1977) is a Swedish former footballer who played as a winger and is a football manager. He most recently served as interim head coach of Arsenal in 2019. He began his career at Halmstad and went on to spend most of his career at Arsenal, where he won honours including two Premier League titles and three FA Cups, scoring in two finals including the victory in 2002. After leaving Arsenal in 2007, he had short spells at a number of clubs in England, Scotland, the United States, Japan and India. An international for a full decade, Ljungberg earned 75 caps and was captain of the Swedish national team until he announced his international retirement after UEFA Euro 2008. Ljungberg was a model for Calvin Klein underwear until 2007. He previously represented brands such as Nike, Procter & Gamble, L'Oreal, Puma, Beats, ESPN and Pepsi. Honours Clubs ;Halmstad *'Allsvenskan (1):' 1997 *'Svenska Cupen (1):' 1995 ;Arsenal *'Premier League (2):' 2001–02, 2003–04 *'FA Cup (3):' 2002, 2003, 2005 *'FA Community Shield (3):' 1999, 2002, 2004 ;Seattle Sounders FC *'Lamar Hunt U.S. Open Cup (1):' 2009 Individual * Premier League Player of the Season (1): 2001–02 * Premier League Player of the Month (1): April 2002 * Premier League Overseas Team of the Decade (1): 1992/93 – 2001/02 * ESM Team of the Year (1): 2001–02 * Swedish Player of the Year (2): 2002, 2006 * Swedish Midfielder of the Year (6): 1998, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005 * MLS Best XI (1): 2009 * MLS Player of the Month (1): October 2009 * Fotbollsgalan Folkets Lirare ("Fan's Player of the Year") (1): 1998 External links * *Freddie Speaks Up! Official site *Freddie Ljungberg Celtic FC *Freddie Ljungberg profile Major League Soccer * Category:Players Category:1977 births Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:Allsvenskan players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Arsenal F.C. non-playing staff Category:Celtic F.C. players Category:Wingers Category:Chicago Fire Soccer Club players Category:Halmstads BK players Category:J1 League players Category:Major League Soccer players Category:Premier League players Category:Scottish Premier League players Category:Seattle Sounders FC players Category:Shimizu S-Pulse players Category:Sweden international players Category:Sweden under-21 international players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:West Ham United F.C. players Category:Major League Soccer All-Stars Category:Swedish players Category:Living people Category:Mumbai City FC players Category:Indian Super League players Category:Swedish football managers Category:Arsenal F.C. managers